Trip To The Moon
Do not be confused with Race To The Moon. is the 85th episode in Stampy's Lovely World. Plot Stampy greets the viewers, this time late at evening, and then heads to the doghouse to grab The Arbiter. He then heads over to the love garden to give a shoutout to Drahcirski, and then heads to his rocket ship and climbs up the stairs to get inside. As he gets in, The Arbiter is refusing to go in. Therefore, he stays outside while Stampy shows the audience the full interior of his rocket ship. He heads to the control room, and attempts to start the engines. He fails to do this however, before realizing he had to put the fuel in the engine beforehand. He did so, and started the engine again. This time, the rocket launched for the sky and ascended to the moon. When Stampy arrives to the moon, he attempted to make a solid step on the moon, which backfires when he leaps off the rocket ship, hurting himself. He explores the moon, grabbing sponges (cheese) while moving. He made sure to construct a flag that represented his colors on the moon to mark his first journey to the moon. A little while after exploring the moon, he spies two aliens standing in the dark. He heads over to talk to them, and they end up having a good conversation. The aliens hand him extra cheese and Stampy bids them goodbye. At one point, he finally returns to his rocket ship, throws in the fuel to start the engine, and descended off the moon and back home. Stampy made it back home safe with Fred watching him land, only to find that The Arbiter had returned to the doghouse. Stampy raps up the video, and does the usual outro at the end of the video. Trivia *In the MagicAnimalClub channel, there is a documentary about how Stampy really got to the Moon. * Lee and Afro Dan appeared as the ailens. Although the viewers do not know for a single reason that gamertags were turned off, as they're usually turned on. *This is the first video on Minecraft Let's Play to feature a picture on the YouTube selection screen. * It can be briefly seen a few times that the aliens sneaked into the rocket ship towards the end of the video. ** The aliens can be visible looking down at Stampy entering the control room after exploring the room at time mark 14:08. This happens again at time mark 15:14. ** Nearing the end of the video, the aliens are slightly visible staring out Stampy's rocket ship window at time mark 16:10. ** The aliens have possibly fixed Stampy's rocket ship door that he broke and patched up with wool. *This is Stampy's 4th most popular Lovely World video and the 8th most popular video on the channel, with over 28 million views. *The whole video took 2 hours or so to make. Video Category:Episodes Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episode Category:Episodes Where Mittens Is Gone! Category:Episodes focusing on Aliens